


Bathroom Wall

by SnowWhiteKnight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Tragedy, Tragedy/Comedy, dense potato!Sandor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: You never know what to expect when you leave your number on a bathroom wall.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of: “I left my phone number on the bathroom stall wall and you text me about your day and your frustrations for a month & it’s really nice and cute but I still don’t know who you are” AU  
> \- (@barbelzoa) @dailyAU (tumblr)

“What have you got to lose?” Bronn asked him. They were standing in the women's restroom of a rest stop, the men's was currently closed for cleaning and since there was no else there at that hour of night, they had gone into the women's to piss and shit. The journey was a rare night out for Sandor. 

“Fine! If it will shut you up…” Sandor grabbed the permanent marker. He was tempted to write Bronn's number instead of his own, but Bronn would probably just laugh and then write Sandor's in the men's room. He sighed and quickly wrote the digits, but left off the area code in defiance. 

**********

A month later, Sandor’s phone buzzed at four in the morning. He had been having trouble sleeping again, so he picked it up and read the incoming text message.

**Unknown Number: hello?**

**SClegane: Yo. Who is this?**

**Unknown Number: oh you don’t know me**

**SClegane: How’d you get my number?**

**Unknown Number: it was written on the bathroom wall in a rest stop**

He had completely forgotten about that.

**SClegane: Right. What’s up?**

**Unknown Number: i… i’m having a really bad time right now…**

He furrowed his brow in concern.

**SClegane: Are you in danger?**

**Unknown Number: no, not danger.**

**um… it’s just… it’s stupid…**

He rolled his eyes.  _ Probably some teenage bullshit. _ But he was bored and wasn’t about to fall asleep anytime soon. He could hear Bronn snoring from across their apartment, lucky bastard. 

**SClegane: Talk to me.**

There was several moments of nothing, and he thought she (or he, he wasn’t one to judge) might have abandoned the conversation.

**Unknown Number: i just found out my boyfriend was… is… cheating on me. we’ve been together for two years. and it turns out he’s been cheating for most of it. with my rival at work.**

**SClegane: Shit… that’s rough. He’s a prick. And you deserve better.**

**Unknown Number: you don’t even know me, lol**

**SClegane: No one deserves that sort of treatment, I know that much.**

**Unknown Number: hmmm…  i suppose you’re right, ser.**

**SClegane: Not  a Ser. Damn straight I’m right. :)**

**Unknown Number: ok, not-a-ser, any advice on what to do now?**

**SClegane: Hmm...you said you were together for two years? Property damages are a good choice, as long as you have an alibi.**

**Unknown Number: i’m not very destructive. my sister though...she’d probably do something like that. might do it once she finds out. she never liked harry anyway.**

**SClegane: Hairy. That’s a good name for a douchebag.**

**Unknown Number: you’re funny. it’s hard to show it, but i’m feeling a little better… it was all very shocking, but… i wasn’t in love with him. not really. i don’t even think i liked him much in the end. i think… i think i’m more upset that he just didn’t tell me, that he felt he had to run around behind my back instead of just breaking up with me…**

**SClegane: So what happened?**

**Unknown Number: i caught them in bed just an hour ago. i had told him i was working late, but my boss told me to go home already. got home and...there they were... i got in my car and drove and drove and wound up here, at this rest stop. i needed to talk to someone...anyone...and then i saw your number… i hope i’m not imposing? i know it’s late…**

**SClegane: Nah. Not an imposition. I was awake. Insomnia.**

**Unknown Number: oh. i’m sorry to hear that. i get that sometimes too, when i’m really worried about something. even hot tea doesn’t help.**

**SClegane: Have you tried any medications for it? My doctor is pushing for it.**

**Unknown Number: no, i haven’t. i don’t like to depend on medications. i will in emergencies, but insomnia is a long-term problem for me.**

**SClegane: Same here. Music helps, sometimes. But couldn’t find anything that worked tonight.**

The phone suddenly rang, the same number he had just been texting with. He was so startled that he hit the ignore button.

**SClegane: Shit, sorry. That really threw me off.**

**Unknown Number: it’s ok. i just wanted to try and sing for you. i have been told i have a soothing voice. you’ve been so nice to me, i wanted to do something nice for you.**

**SClegane: Oh. I would appreciate that.**

**Unknown Number: you don’t have to say anything. just answer the phone, and i’ll hang up when i’m done.**

He stared at the phone. This was a bit crazy, but it wasn’t like he was meeting this person face to face.

**SClegane: Ok.**

The phone rang again, and this time he hit the accept button.

_ “Hi,” _ a very sweet, feminine voice said.  _ “I’ll just start then…” _ She began to sing a lullaby, one his grandmother used to sing for him when he was little, when he first was burned by the fire. It had been his comfort, his mother and sister would often sing with her. She had passed by the second time he was burned, this time on his arm, but his sister and mother sang for him again. This unknown woman, her voice clear and pure as a song bird, was in the third stanza of the song when he nodded off.

He woke the next morning to bright daylight streaming in through the gaps in his blackout curtains. His phone had fallen to the floor, and when he picked it up, he saw he had two messages waiting, a text and an audio.

**Unknown Number: i think you must have fallen asleep. let me know if you want me to sing for you again, i enjoyed it. thank you for your kindness, stranger. i recorded myself and sent you a music file. you should be able to save it to your phone, in case you don’t want to hear from me again.**

He considered the message. 

**SClegane: Message me if you ever just need to talk again. I’m saving your number.**

**LittleBird: thank you. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was two weeks later when he heard from her again. His phone buzzed as he was working at his drawing table.

**LittleBird: I know my ex is horrible. I KNOW this… so why do I want to forgive him? He’s been sending me flowers and gifts and apologizing like crazy…**

**SClegane: Do you cry at sad commercials?**

**LittleBird: Um… yes? why?**

Sandor rolled his eyes, but he was grinning ever so slightly.

**SClegane: You’re a soft touch, that’s why. Sensitive. You want to believe he’s telling the truth, but he’s not, and you know he’s not, because otherwise you wouldn’t be asking me about it. Kick him to the curb. Then treat yourself to something nice. Like...ice cream? I don’t know.**

**LittleBird: i’m giggling so much right now. maybe a chocolate chip cookie a la mode. or… oh! or a spa treatment. a pedicure. have you ever had one?**

**SClegane: Can’t say that I have**

**LittleBird: oh you should try it sometime. even guys do it. it’s just sooooooo relaxing. there’s a wrestler i like, Natalya, and i saw pictures of her dad on instagram getting a pedicure! yellow toenails. YELLOW. i would hav thought he'd go for pink, considering his own past as a wrestler…**

**SClegane: You like wrestling?**

**LittleBird: yeah, my brothers watched it all the time growing up, but i didn’t get into it until a few years ago. i’m actually going to my first live show next month! i got my ticket and everything. :D really good seating too**

**SClegane: What changed? I mean, if you’ve been around it before.**

**LittleBird: me? i guess. lol. I don't know. one day, just sat down with them and watched and omg the drama! better than real housewives.**

**SClegane: Haha. Funny.**

**LittleBird: do you like it? wrestling, i mean? actually, real housewives, too.**

**SClegane: I watch. I enjoy. I may have a few t-shirts. Real Housewives is not entertaining.**

**LittleBird: Do you watch the PPVs?**

**SClegane: Usually. Why?**

**LittleBird: Want to text during the next one? :3**

**SClegane: Sure**

**LittleBird: :D ok!!! Oh, I better go. Gotta earn my paycheck. These figures aren't going to enter themselves into the computer. :P Also, I’m Sansa. Hello.**

**SClegane: Have a good day, Sansa. I’m Sandor. Kick the ex to the curb.**

**LittleBird: I will and you too on the good day** **:)**

**********

She started texting him more often. Usually about random crap that made him smile.

**LittleBird: How much wood could a woodchuck chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood?**

**SClegane: The fuck?**

**LittleBird: xD**

**********

**LittleBird: apples or oranges?**

**SClegane: Oranges. I like to flick bits of the peel at my roommate. Apples are a close second though.**

**********

**LittleBird: do you happen to know what the amount of time milk can sit out on the counter before it goes bad? asking for a friend**

**SClegane: Is that friend you?**

**LittleBird: NO!! it's my sister…**

**SClegane: Haha. Fine. Whatever you say.**

**LittleBird: :x I SUPPPOSE I’m affected by it...so INDIRECTLY, yes, it is me.**

**SClegane: That’s what I thought. Is it room temperature?**

**LittleBird: um...checking.**

**yes.**

**SClegane: not a good sign. How long has it been out?**

**LittleBird: i think since this morning? she was eating cereal when i left for work (staying with her until I find a new place) and i just got home…**

Sandor shook his head. _Kids…_

**SClegane: Should have started with that info. Toss it out.**

**********

Turned out, she was _savage_ during wrestling.

**SClegane: You don't like Brock Lesner?**

**LittleBird: who's that? never heard of him.**

**SClegane: Uh, the Universal Champion? Won it at last year's Wrestlemania? Granted, he's only defended it a couple of times…**

**LittleBird: i dont know who you're talking about. Raw doesn't have a "universal champion". we have a the IC champion, the Tag Team Champions, and then the Women's Champion. No main event men's champion.**

**SClegane: Ok, I know he's not there often, but… wow. HARSH. Lol**

**LittleBird: :)**

**********

**LittleBird: did you know it is actually possible to polish a turd? :O**

**SClegane: Ok…?**

**LittleBird: i JUST saw it on an old episode of myth busters!!!! :O it was amazing!**

**SClegane: ha hahahahahaha you're easy to impress**

**LittleBird: x(**

**********

**LittleBird: how do you feel about brunettes?**

**SClegane: Uh… Why?**

**LittleBird: :x im curious!**

**SClegane: Average, I guess?**

**LittleBird: blondes?**

**SClegane: Not a fan. I know too many.**

**LittleBird: oh. red heads?**

**SClegane: Never trust a ginger.**

**LittleBird: :O what??? why???**

**SClegane: Didn't you know? They have no souls.**

**LittleBird: >:( rude!**

**SClegane: HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**LittleBird: your just messing with me :(**

**SClegane: You're funny when I mess with you. :)**

**LittleBird: :) :( :) :( i dnt know how to feel about that…**

**SClegane: Look, I personally don't have any preference on hair color. It's not something that affects someone's personality or beliefs, so why should I judge a person on external qualities? I couldn't care less if you had white, gold, purple or polka dot hair.**

**LittleBird: :x but… I want to know if you'll like my external qualities.**

**SClegane: If I like your internal ones, I'm guaranteed to like your external ones, ok?**

**LittleBird: OOOOOHHHH-KAAAAAAAY :(**

**SClegane: For the record, your internal qualities are the shit. Two thumbs up. :)**

**LittleBird: :D**

**********

**LittleBird: there was a guy at work today, looked shifty. Turns out he's the boss’s son and he's got a problem with stealing. Not a kleptomaniac, since he consciously does it to be a jerk.**

**SClegane: What did you do?**

**LittleBird: told the boss. he's my dad's friend so i've known him for like EVAR. he said to keep a list. :( but at least I don't have to confront his son. He's scary looking.**

Sandor snorted and wondered how she would describe him.

**SClegane: How so? Is he scarred on half his face?**

**LittleBird: lol, no. He's actually quite handsome, it's just… It's the look in his eyes. Beady little green eyes that flicker with the evil of a demon… *scary ghost voice***

**SClegane: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Well, at least he's handsome.**

**LittleBird: yeah. cause that TOTALLY makes up for his numerous flaws.**

**you can't see it but I'm rolling my eyes at you right now.**

**SClegane: haha sorry I ruffled your feathers.**

**LittleBird: no you're not!! xP**

**SClegane: ha. You got me. I'm not. You're cute when you get all huffy.**

**LittleBird: :)**

**********

**LittleBird: are you awake**

**SClegane: sadly. What's up.**

**LittleBird: i want to buy a dress, but i have nowhere to go**

**SClegane: Go to the store. Lots of dresses there.**

**LittleBird: LOL NO! i mean i have nowhere to WEAR the dress to. creepy boss’s son keeps asking me out, but SOOOOO much NO there. ex is not an option even if he does keep sending me stuff. he's sending name brand chocolates now, and YUM! srsly, it's the super good stuff. sister and me share them while we laugh at how pitiful he is. and all the other guys i know are not ones i would go out with. ya know?**

He was briefly tempted to ask if he was included in that group.

**SClegane: Yeah. I get it. Just wear it around town?**

**********

**LittleBird: took your advice. bought dress. am best dressed person at grocery store. FABULOUS.**

**SClegane: Good for you.**

**LittleBird: fabulously sexy**

**SClegane: Like, actual sexy, or you just feel sexy?**

**LittleBird: both, stud! *wink wink***

**SClegane: You’re crazy. :)**

**LittleBird: crazy for you!!**

**SClegane: Haha, you’ve been drinking a bit, haven’t you.**

**LittleBird: eeeeeehhhhh, just a wee bit. ;) needed a bit of courage :( to grocery shop in this sexy sexy dress. you’d drop dead from how sexy i look ;) ;) ;) ;)**

**SClegane: I’m sure I would. :)**

**********

**LittleBird: spider in kitchen. guess i have to eat out tonight.**

**LittleBird: spider still in kitchen. making web. Will never be able to cook again. this is my life now.**

**LittleBird: my sister came home and got the spider for me.**

**SClegane: Must have been some spider. Sorry for delay, was in meetings all day. Had to leave phone behind.**

**LittleBird: deadly spider. tiny. but DEADLY.**

**SClegane: Do you even know what kind it was.**

**LittleBird: …**

**Cob**

**SClegane: hahahahahahaha !!!!**

**********

**LittleBird: what do you do?**

**SClegane: What do you mean?**

**LittleBird: like, for a job? you said you were in meetings the other day, but i know you stay home a lot too...**

**SClegane: Ah. Yeah. Confusing, isn’t it? I’m a comic artist. My roommate, Bronn, is a writer, my partner. He writes, I draw. It’s all indy stuff, nothing as big as Batman or X-Men, but we do have a decent following. He’s usually over at his girlfriend’s place nowadays though, and has been slacking a bit on the writing. The quality is there, but he's really pushing his deadlines. :/**

**LittleBird: what’s it called?**

**SClegane: The Adventures of Aardvark and Pigboy**

**LittleBird: what. WHAT?!?!?! YOURE KIDDING ME :O!!!!**

**SClegane: Nope. I am not**

**LittleBird: I love that series! you’re a GREAT artist. The way you make 2d characters emote so well! I feel like… they're real people :O!!!**

**SClegane: making me blush :)**

**LittleBird: i’m serious!!!!! the writing is super funny. yet so dramatic... the arc with Aardvark finding out that his nemesis is really his half-brother...just WOW. tell your partner he’s top notch, as are uou!!**

**SClegane: will do. :)**

**********

**LittleBird: sister says i shouldn't text with strangers. that you might be a serial killer. if you were, you would tell me if i'm your killing type, wouldn't you?**

He laughed at that one.

**SClegane: Might be. Are you blonde?**

**LittleBird: nope!**

**SClegane: Then no. Probably would not kill you if I was a serial killer. And my hatred is more for a particular blonde woman I know who is a complete jackass. But this begs the question, how do I know YOU aren't one?**

**LittleBird: :O**

**uou don't! how scary…**

**SClegane: As long as I'm dressed like a spider, should be safe.**

**LittleBird: >:(**

**********

**LittleBird: hey**

**SClegane: What's up**

**LittleBird: um…**

**well…**

**SClegane: Spit it out already.**

He had been expecting this day, for her to tell him she no longer wanted to text him. Which was fine. She didn't owe him anything. It had been a month already since she first texted him.

**LittleBird: did you not like my singing?**

His good and bad eyebrows both went up. _Not what I expected._

**SClegane: I liked it. Why?**

**LittleBird: you haven't asked me for any more songs!! but… you're still talking to me, so I thought...maybe you just didn't like it. :x**

Sandor wasn't really sure what to say about that, so he just told her the truth.

**SClegane: Didn't want to be a bother. And I listen to the recording you sent me a lot. It's lovely.**

**LittleBird: it's no bother!! :D would you like it if I sent you more recordings?**

**SClegane: I would not turn them down.**

**LittleBird: ok!!!!**

He chuckled at her enthusiasm and got back to work after giving her his email address.

**********

She sent him ten recordings. _What the buggering hells…_ The first was a hymn. The second was a pop song. The fourth through seventh were soft love songs with a lullaby quality. The eighth was a 1950s rock song. The ninth was a sultry love song. The tenth… _For fuck’s sake…_ She had recorded a book reading. A long book. Ten hours of audio.

**SClegane: Uh… WTF**

**LittleBird: :x U no like?**

**SClegane: I appreciate the thought but this is way too much.**

**LittleBird: oh. sorry V_v**

He sighed. She was so enthusiastic over the little things, he felt bad about his reaction.

**SClegane: You should have at least asked if I liked the genre of your audiobook before doing that much work.**

**LittleBird: :O**

**I did NOT even consider that!**

**SClegane: So what is it?**

**LittleBird: the genre? it's a mystery**

Sandor grinned.

**SClegane: How can you not know what it is if you read it?**

**LittleBird: what? no! The genre is mystery! A whodunnit!**

**SClegane: whodunnit? You did. You did the recording!**

**LittleBird: >:(**

**You're doing that on purpose!!**

**SClegane: hahahahahahahaha!**

**LittleBird: jerk!**

**SClegane: You know it, babe.**

**LittleBird: …**

**I hope you enjoy it until your ears fall off. :)**

**SClegane: I'm sure I will.**

**********

Sandor was having less trouble sleeping. He still liked to listen to the little bird’s voice before bed, but he didn't need it anymore to fall asleep in the first place.

Her audiobook, on the other hand, was quite riveting. He liked to listen to it while he drew. His editor commented that his drawings were even better than usual. _“I've never seen such a gritty style from you. It's perfect for the storyline!”_ Brienne said when she called him.

“Thanks.”

_“What did you do differently?”_

“Listened to this audiobook, a mystery novel. It's fantastic.”

_“Oh? What's it called? I wouldn't mind trying a new book.”_

“‘Lost In The Heir’, spelled h-e-i-r.”

_“Author?”_

“Oh, I don't know. A, uh, a friend recorded it for me, but she didn't list the author name, only the title.”

_“I'm sure I can find it.”_

**********

Later that day, he was having a conversation about the pros and cons of younger siblings with Sansa when she suddenly switched the topic.

**LittleBird: I need advice.**

**SClegane: Ok**

**LittleBird: if a girl likes a guy, and the guy seems to like her, but the guy is kind of a dope and hasn’t asked her out, what should the girl do?**

Sandor felt his heart drop a little. He knew she’d eventually find another guy, but he didn’t think she’d ask _him_ for advice on it.

**SClegane: Is this an actual situation or a hypothetical?**

**LittleBird: does that matter? :x**

**SClegane: A bit**

**LittleBird: um...actual. it’s for a friend.**

**SClegane: Riiiiiiiight. Well, if he hasn’t asked your friend, then maybe she should ask him. Or HE should ask him. I don’t judge.**

**LittleBird: lol. but what if the guy doesn’t realize it’s a date??**

**SClegane: Then she should just tell him straight out. “I LIKE YOU. DATE ME.” Something like that, but nicer.**

**LittleBird: :O ok!!!!**

**********

Brienne called him again the next day. “What do you want?”

_“That book. I can't find it. Are you sure about the title?”_

“Yeah. I can double check, but I see the title every time I start it up. You sure you didn't just miss it?”

_“I'm sure! Can you ask your friend what the author name is?”_

“Yeah. Give me an hour or so. She might be at work.” He hung up and opened up his text messages.

**SClegane: Hey. Got a minute?**

**LittleBird: for you? always. :)**

**SClegane: It's about the audiobook**

**LittleBird: not any good? :(**

**SClegane: No, it's great. I told a colleague of mine and she wants to read it. She asked me to ask you who the author is.**

**LittleBird: colleague? like, a girlfriend?**

**SClegane: Haha, definitely not. She's cool, but even if she wasn't married, I wouldn't be interested in her like that.**

**LittleBird: oh! ok. um, well, if she really wants a copy of it, i can send you an e-book file and you can give that to her**

**SClegane: Ok, that will work. Thanks.**

**LittleBird: :) anytime, stud.** **I'll send you another one soon. it's another mystery story. if you want a different genre, let me know.**

**SClegane: I love mystery stories.**

**LittleBird: what about love stories? horror? sci-fi? fantasy?**

**SClegane: All good. I just love a damn good story. And you, babe, you found a good story.**

He didn't know why he was flirting with her. He didn't even know her, not really. Yet there was something about her that drew him in.

**LittleBird: i’m glad you're enjoying it ;)**

**********

 _“Oh my gods, you were not kidding, that story was fantastic!”_ Brienne told him a week later. _“I stayed up all night reading it.”_

“Damn straight. That's how good it is.”

_“Can your girlfriend recommended some more?”_

“We're not dating. Just talking. I barely know her. But she already promised that when she sends me audiobooks, she'll send along a copy for you as well.”

_“Well, she certainly seems to care about you. She makes audiobooks for you!”_

“Only because she hasn't seen my face. We've never actually met.”

_“Oh! But how…”_

“She sends me emails, texts me, that sort of thing.”

_“Don't you want to meet her?”_

“Not really. She'll stop talking to me if I do.”

 _“Clegane…”_ She sighed. _“Sandor. You don't know that.”_

“Brie. Shove Lannister’s cock in your mouth,” he said before hanging up.

**********

**LittleBird: did you like the latest one?**

**SClegane: Fantastic as usual.**

It had been another two months, and she had sent him more audiobooks than he had ever considered owning. He wondered at her ability to record them all, and had even gone so far as to send her a digital gift card to the local tea and spice shop, just so she could get the lemon tea she said she drank to soothe her vocal cords.

**LittleBird: i was thinking...maybe we could meet? over coffee… chat in person?**

He sighed. He had been thinking about it since Brienne had brought it up, and while part of him wanted to keep his distance, a stronger part wanted to see her.

**SClegane: I don't know… we never really concluded if you were a serial killer or not. How do I know I’m not your type?**

**LittleBird: lol! well, are you tall?**

**SClegane: Over 6ft**

**LittleBird: oooooh… me like. brown/black hair?**

**SClegane: Black**

**LittleBird: nice. muscular? like big muscles from working?**

**SClegane: A bit. I do Crossfit. It's great for building useable muscles, not a big hulking body like bodybuilding does.**

**LittleBird: yeeeessss. ok...last one, and this is the clincher, eye color. Grey?**

**SClegane: Well, I’m dead.**

**LittleBird: lol**

**SClegane: If you really want to meet, sure. But...ah...there’s something I should tell you first.**

**LittleBird: what is it?**

**SClegane: I… I’m really an ugly man. Like a troll doll. Hideous.**

**LittleBird: i like troll dolls**

**SClegane: Well, you’re gonna love me…**

**LittleBird: :)**

**SClegane: :/**

**********

Sandor sat at the table, nervously tapping his fingers on the ceramic surface. He was sitting as far away from the other people as he could, practically hidden from view. Every time the bell above the shop door rang, he tensed. She was going to take one look at him and run in the other direction.

“Sandor…” he heard and looked up to see a beautiful young woman standing in front of him. Her auburn hair was pulled back and up in a soft bun, and her flawless skin was enough to make angels weep. She was as gorgeous as he was ugly, but with the way she was looking at him, he felt like a prince.

“Little bird…” he said, standing up, but he couldn’t continue. Her arms were around him, hugging him, pulling him down so that her soft cheek nuzzled his scarred one.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” she whispered. “I was afraid you might change your mind, what with all the ‘I’m an ugly troll’ talk you were spouting.”

He wrapped his arms around her to return the hug. He didn’t allow himself a lot of physical contact in general, but for her, he’d make an exception. “Sansa,” he said. “I’m sorry if that upset you, but--”

She shoved him to arm's length away and looked him straight in the eyes. “No buts! You are _not_ ugly. Not one bit. And…" Her voice became tender. "And I care about you. A lot. I even… I _want_ to go out with you. I like you. Date me.”

He stared at her. “Wh…”

“You were the guy I was talking about,” she said shyly. “I really like you. And I have to confess, I knew what you looked like before I asked."

"You did?? How??"

"My sister, Arya. She… She was really suspicious of you. She's a private eye detective, and she… kinda, sorta investigated you when I told her who you were." She gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry… but, I learned what you looked like from her surveillance photos. As well as the history with your family, the trial you had to live through... you were so young..." 

He didn't know what to say about that. _She knew… and she kept talking to me. Even got more flirty._

"And… well... And I think you really like me, too. I realize that you are a bit older than me…” They had talked about ages at one point and discovered that Sandor was fourteen years older than her twenty-three years. Not that his heart was letting that knowledge get in the way of how fast it was beating, nor his dick as it woke up a little.

 _Calm the fuck down, both of you,_ he thought fiercely to his body parts.

“I… I want to show you,” she whispered, taking his hands in hers. “Please? Sandor?”

He gulped. He had the feeling saying no to her was going to be impossible.

**********

It didn’t even take two weeks of dating before they found themselves back at his place, groping each other like a couple of horny teenagers. It had been the happiest two weeks of his life. He had been waiting for the floor to fall away underneath him, for her to decide she had had enough fooling around and left him, but she was the one who was pushing for this advance in their relationship.

Their clothes were strewn about his apartment, and she made the sweetest sounds as he made love to her. Hard and loud love that went on for hours, and had the neighbors banging on the walls, telling them to shut up, but still love. She giggled as she snuggled into his arms after, telling him how much she loved him. He didn’t return the words, though he felt the same for her. He merely kissed her and told her he’d make her breakfast in the morning.

**********

Her phone ringing woke them both in the wee hours of the morning. A short call later and she was telling him she had to get home, but that she’d call him after work, that she would come over again. They kissed, and she nearly mounted him again, but somehow she made it out of the apartment. It was the last time he saw her alive.


	3. Chapter 3

The banging on his door at ten in the morning made him cranky. He had been awake and thinking about how he could try cooking for Sansa on their next date, but he still didn’t appreciate the noise. He hadn’t cared that he was wearing boxers and a thin t-shirt and not much else when he answered the door. Two cops stood there, one looking too young to be wearing a badge.

“What do you want?” he snarled.

“Sandor Clegane?” the older one asked. He was a grizzled old man, and his name badge declared him to be SELMY. The other, an obvious rookie fresh from the academy, was PAYNE. 

“Yeah?”

“Would you please step out into the hallway?” Selmy asked. Sandor frowned, but did as the man asked. He yelped in surprise as Selmy whirled him around and slammed him into the wall of the hallway. “You are under arrest for the murder of Sansa Stark.” Sandor felt the cold metal of handcuffs encircle his wrists.

“The fuck!?”

“You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand your rights as I have stated them to you?”

“Yes, but--”

“Good. Pod, grab some clothing for Mr. Clegane. We’ll meet you downstairs.” Selmy pushed Sandor down the hall. He was sitting in the back of their cruiser when it hit him. He was being arrested for the  _ murder _ of his little bird, which meant… He couldn’t fight the tears that came, nor did he want to. It meant his little bird, the light and love of his life, was dead.

**********

The case was a joke, since he knew he hadn’t killed her, would have died before ever letting harm come to her, but the evidence didn't exactly support his story. He didn’t have an alibi, and three people had witnessed a large figure chasing Sansa into the park where her body was later found. His semen had been on her body, and no one in the court system, not even his appointed lawyer, was inclined to believe that they had had consensual sex before her death. He hadn't bothered with a condom. Sansa had joked she wouldn't mind ensnaring him with a child. He had almost proposed right then and there. If he had, would she have ignored that phone call? Would she have stayed?

Pictures of her had been shown and he couldn’t look at them. He didn’t want to see her broken body, the dead lifeless eyes. He wanted to remember how she had been, bright as the sun, cheerful, loving, kissing him and telling him how much she loved him. He was glad to hear that she hadn't suffered. She had been killed almost immediately, the injuries and violent rape had been inflicted postmortem. It pained him to know her corpse had been desecrated.  _ At least she didn't experience it. She knew my touch, filled with love, and not the hateful touch of her murderer. _ He still wanted to rip the guy in half.

He was left alone while in prison. The first day, one of the prison “bosses” had attempted to show him how things were run around the yard and had gotten his teeth knocked out with a dumbbell. No one messed with the Hound after that. He made it known that he wouldn't mess with anyone if they left him to his solitude. He preferred it that way. It left him the peace he sought, to think about Sansa, his little bird

Brienne and Bronn had promised to help him, knowing how much he had cared for Sansa, but there was only so much they could do. It was Brienne’s husband who came through. 

Jaime Lannister, attorney at law, had once been one of the most ruthless corporate lawyers in the business. Until he met Brienne. Sandor didn't know the majority of it, only that Jaime had changed from corporate to criminal law, formed a law firm with his younger brother, and was now known for helping the smallfolk he had once buried in court. Jaime kicked the court-appointed lawyer to the curb and took his seat across the interview table from Sandor. 

“Well, let's see what we have to work with,” Jaime said with a grin and set to his task. 

It was grueling work, even for the famous Lannister brothers. Both Tyrion and Jaime worked tirelessly for him, pro bono to boot, but as the months dragged on, Sandor felt more and more lost. 

**********

_ Sandor… _

He woke with a start, bumping his head on the bunk above him. His bunk mate, a far Northerner named Tormund, mumbled in his sleep. His other bunkmate, a former soldier turned thief named Beric, was still awake and reading by the light of a pitiful flashlight. The fourth bunk was empty. The boy who had occupied it, Theon Greyjoy, had crossed the wrong inmate in the yard and had been shivved the day before. He was currently in the prison hospital unit. If he survived, he'd be back.

“You talk in your sleep,” Beric said, not looking up from his book. 

“Anything good?”

“Mostly about pups and rainbows.” Beric looked at him. “And about the girl you supposedly murdered.”

Sandor snorted. “Don't all murderers talk about their kills? To relive the excitement or some shit like that?”

Beric chuckled. “Something like that. But you speak of her mournfully. You miss her.” Sandor didn't respond to that. “You loved her.”

“What does a monster like me know about love?”

“A monster like you… I wonder…” Beric closed his book. “If you ever need to talk, I am willing to listen.”

“Confession is good for the soul?” Sandor asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“Sometimes it helps to talk about the good times,” Beric said. “So that you have something to hold on to during the bad times.” 

Sandor frowned. It was not what he had been expecting. “Save it, old man. I have nothing to say to anyone.”

“As you say. Just know that the offer stands.”


	4. Chapter 4

_ Sandor… _

He jumped up from his chair, startling the other inmates in the prison library. Several of them glared at him, but didn't say anything or shush him. Shaking his head, he picked up his books and went to check them out from the librarian. Soon, he was back in his cell, alone, attempting to read the romance novel he had found. It was from an author Sansa had mentioned that she liked. He often turned to things he remembered about her to soothe his troubled mind. 

**********

The police had enough evidence to convict him, but her family was helping in the legal battle now. Though they have never met before his arrest, the Starks had heard about him. Apparently, Sansa had talked the ears off of her mother and sister about him, and they were more than convinced that she had been with him willingly.

"I'd stake my career as a private investigator that you weren't the one who killed her," her sister, Arya, told him one day. She had come to visit him. "I've been conducting my own investigation, though I am cooperating with the police. My boyfriend is one of the cops that arrested you, so there's no shortcuts I can take there, but I'm doing everything I can. Your lawyers know, and have actually hired me in an official capacity. I just need some information from you."

"Ok?"

"I don't believe the killer was really after Sansa. I think… I think she was just a means to get to you." Arya bit her lip. "I've looked across every lead in Sansa's life, exhausted every line of questioning, and  _ nothing _ points to someone who would want to hurt her like that. You, on the other hand, you lead a relatively quiet life now, but your past… it's riddled with bad choices and worse associates. And… there was something in Sansa's diary… she talked about you a lot, just FYI. But then on one day, she mentioned she felt like she was being followed. She had noticed a large man she couldn't identify. Now, she knew what you looked like at that point, so it wasn't you. I believe someone was stalking you, and found out about her, and then used her… her murder… to torment you. Is there anyone from before that would want to hurt you now? Maybe even frame you for it?"

Sandor shook his head. "I'd have to think about that. It's been so long. Most of those people are either dead or don't care enough to--"

_ Sandor! _ He heard crying.  _ Where are you… _

"Sansa?" he asked, standing up and looking around.

"Uh… what?" Arya asked.

Sandor strained to hear, but there was only the sound of an industrial fan. "Sorry… I keep thinking… Never mind." 

"No, tell me," Arya insisted. "You won't talk to anyone else, so might as well tell me."

Sandor sat back down. "I just… I keep thinking I hear her… Everyday, I wake up and think this is some fucking nightmare, because when I sleep, when I dream, she's there, she's alive, and she's… just wonderful. Must be losing my mind. All I want to do is sleep nowadays," he said, rubbing his hand over his scars.

Arya hesitated, then reached across the table to pat his hand. "We'll get you through this. But you have to keep your focus. Some fucker out there killed my sister,  _ your _ girlfriend, and I will make them pay one way, or another."

He nodded dully. Revenge was the last thing on his mind. He had been robbed of his sunshine and nothing in this world would bring her back.

"Oh… I brought you some stuff. Got it approved and everything." Arya got a tablet out of her bag and placed it on the table. "This was Sansa's. She… she was an avid writer. She told me she gave you an audiobook of one of her works. Lost In The Heir. That you liked it. I brought you her other stuff. It's all in here. Audio recordings, text files… I thought… I think she'd want you to have it. She never let anyone read her stuff except for me and our youngest brother, Rickon. And then you came along. Anyway," Arya wiped at her eyes. "Thought you might want them."

Sandor trembled as he reached for the tablet. "Th-thank you… you have no idea what this means to me…" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last chapter posted for a while. NaNoWriMo starts in 4 days, so I will be trying to focus on that, and the remainder of this month will be dedicated to Angel of Deceit posts. Also, thank you for all the comments. They've really helped me while working on this. I usually respond to comments on my stories, but for this one, I just haven't felt... I haven't felt it was right to respond? If that makes sense. I do apologize about that. If you have any ideas you would like to submit, you can send an Ask to me on [Tumblr](https://snowwhiteknight.tumblr.com/)! I just double checked, and it is now open to anonymous asks.


End file.
